Making Judge Turpin's Life Hell
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: What would you do if, after seeing the movie, wanted to make Judge Turpin a living hell and take wimpy Johanna's place as ward, just to see what mayhem you can cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Don't own nothing and making no money on this.**

**Summary****- After watching Sweeney Todd, Megan wished that she were in the movie and in Johanna's place and instead of rejecting Judge Turpin marriage she would have some fun with him and make his life a living hell. See what happens when she gets her wish and what mayhem she can throw up to drive Judge Turpin crazy. Will she succeed or end up falling for him?**

**A/N- So what you think should I keep going and see where I can take Megan on her rampage? **


	2. Wish Making

**Hope you like this even though it's the first chapter. I was busy with work. Stupid work! O well puts money in my pocket. So, on with the SHOW!! Or story whatever which you want to look at it.**

*********************************************************************************

Megan just finished watching her favorite movie of all time, Sweeney Todd. She loved that it was dark, gory and the songs were just beautiful. The only things that she did not like were the characters. Johanna was weak and that Anthony was too girly. **(That is just wrong)** Megan was wondering why Johanna didn't try to escape or do something to put up a fight. She knew that he wasn't her father **(that's just ewww). ** Megan also knew that Judge Turpin may be high and mighty and had all law officials in the city under his thumb but she also knew that if Johanna did anything to anger him he could send her away somewhere horrible with out a second thought. This was why Megan hated Judge Turpin, she wish she could take Johanna's place as the Judge's ward and make his life as miserable as going through Dante's seven levels of hell. She would do anything to have it come true. She would even sell her little brother.

It was late or early, it depended on how you wanted to look at it and Megan had to school in the morning. Megan went to college and high school at the same time so she could finish faster because she despised school. Moreover, to get away from her busy life she would watch movies, read, listen to music, or play her piano anything to .

She was on her way to bed hoping that the lightening storm would past when she remembered that she had to get her iPod from the car; the battery was dead because she listened to it day and night since she had bought it. Lighting scared the shit out of her because ever since she forgot her key to the house and had to sit outside under the carport for an hour, she hated storms.

"I can do this, I can do this. It is just a stupid storm." She took a deep breath and went to the front door flew the door open with keys in hand running to the car, even though it was just ten feet from the house. The storm was getting closer and Megan could smell the ozone that was in the air. Feeling the start of panic to rise and the thumping of her heart in her ears she ran faster to the house.

"I hate storms! I HATE storms! I HATE STORMS!!" She kept saying that going to the car then opening the car quickly grabbed her "heart monitor" (ipod) then shutting the door and running back to the house. She saw a big flash of light, casting her shadow on the house.

CRACK!!!

She jumped about two feet off the ground and nearly had a heart attack. Finally inside, out of the stupid storm, she plugged in her ipod to charge and went to her room to change into some night clothes. She came out wearing a black t-shirt and dark grey shorts going to the bathroom to brush her hair and wash her face. Having finished she slipped into bed trying not to jump every time the thunder shook the house but after the tenth time she got out of bed.

"Damn, I need something to drown out the thunder at least to distract the storm." She went to her stereo and put on the Sweeney Todd soundtrack (**hey what can you say she's a die hard fan if you haven't figured that out yet)** turning it to "Pretty Women." With the song flowing into the room she went back to bed humming along knowing every word by heart. Just before she let sleep take her she wished with all her heart the she could be in the Sweeney Todd universe and with that said she let sleep cover her like a warm heavy blanket.

An hour later while the neighborhood slept no one show that one in a million scene where three lightening bolts struck Megan's house landing by her room making her room glow for a second. What they did not know was that it transported Megan making her wish come true.

******************************************************************************

**A/N: The seven hells comes from the classic "Inferno" by** **Dante Alighieri**. **If you have any ideas of what you want to see or have a pointers to make this story more funny let me know. **

**Please Review!! If you do I'll give out meat pies. **


	3. Help!

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long but I've been busy with school and writers block. I need help because I do not know how to move Megan into the place of Johanna and how she meets the Judge. Please if you have any suggestions please let me know it been bothering me for so long.**


	4. I'm Where?

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long but I've been busy with school and had major writer's block but now I got my muse back.**

Looking up at a dingy cloudy sky and feeling the chilliness of the air, Megan got up.

'_What the double fudge Oreos happened to my bedroom? Where am…' _

Upon standing and looking toward to what looked to be a street, she saw horse driven carriages and people speaking with an European accent

'_Three piece suites with coat tails and walking-canes? And the women wearing big fancy dresses and corsets like tops.__**( Ouch that gotta hurt) **__Ewww man it smells here like…'_

Seeing garbage, human waste, and dead animals around her and figured that she was down an alleyway.

' _No wonder it smells but WHERE and by the looks of it WHEN am I?'_

Still wearing her sleeping clothes and no shoes, _I hope that I don't cut my foot and get an infection, _Megan crept out around a building looking for clues to her answers. Finding out that she was in a big city and that everywhere she looked that people hurried around to their destinations. No one saw because of her dark clothing and keeping in the shadows **(There seems to be plenty of those around in movie huh?) **Seeing a man throw what seemed to be a newspaper of sorts in the alleyway that she was in,

'_Hmm… let see what it can tell me. NO WAY!'_

"Ahhhh! Yes I can't believe that it came true." quietly laughed Megan.What she found out was that she was in London, England and in the mid 19th century **(sorry couldn't think of a good year to pick). **What the thing that really made her laugh was who's name she saw in the newspaper.

_**Judge Turpin has managed to lower thievery and other crimes in London for the past fives years and is being awarded by the Governors of London for his accomplishments…**_

The newspaper went on with the article but she had all her questions answered, well for now, and didn't care what else it said.

"I think I died and gone to heaven. I'm in the Sweeny Todd universe and now I can put Judge Turpin in his place and get rid of dimwit Johanna and her pansy boyfriend Anthony too.** (evil laugh insert and rubs hands together moment) **

One thing that stood in the way was how to start and not be thrown into the loony bin or prison,

Nevertheless, before she could make her plan an oily slippery voice called from behind her

"What do we have here? A young flower waiting just for me and with no clothing on. What shall I do now," sweetly smiling the Beadle.

'_Awww great all I need is this rat making things worst but maybe I can use this to my advantage, he does work for Turpin. _

She slowly started to walking backwards not wanting him near her but he of course had other plans and kept pace with her, practically undressing her with his intense stare. Megan ran toward the street, running between everyone trying to get the attention of the surrounding people hoping that the Beadle would follow her. _'Yes, man for a fat guy he sure can run fast or scurry is more like it._

The beadle took out his whistle and blew out a shrill sound that some how brought almost every police officer out, "Stop that girl!"

Within a minute, Megan was surrounded and shoved towards where the Beadle was standing with a smug smile on his pudgy face. Getting irritated with his smug look and always dreamed of doing it to the man, Megan when she got close enough and before anyone could stop her, reared back her right arm and threw a punch right in his left eye. The force of the punch threw the Beadle to the ground. Holding his eye he yelled while Megan rubbed her hand and smiling.

"You wench! Well thought you could get away from me did you? We'll see what the Judge says about a woman that is scandalously clad in nothing but in her underthings running around the city and hitting town officials!"

Megan was handcuffed and dragged towards the building of Justice with the three police officers around her and Beadle leading the way.

'_Ahhh, that what he gets for all that he does to women but he shall get more from me later. I hope that I can catch the eye of the Judge and take me in to teach me to be "civilized." Hopefully'_

And what a shiner the Beadle was sporting too. Everyone was shocked that someone actually hit him. Little did they know that the girl that was being escorted was the one that gave it to him.

Judge Turpin just got done with sentencing a little boy to hang for stealing an apple and was sitting in his office signing the sentencing papers when a clerk came knocking on his door informing him that there was another trial coming up.

'Ahhh hell why now, I thought that I could get done early and go home and seeing what my little rosebud had been up to. Maybe even read a new book that I just bought for my library.' **(We all know what type of book he's talking ) **

Turpin gave a quick nod to the clerk letting him know that he heard him and once he straighten his robes and wig, he was heading towards the court room not know how his life was going to take a turn for the strange and test his sanity by the end of it all.

**Well how do you like it so far? I know it's short but wanted to see what you wanted me to do to the Judge. Give me any ideas and REVIEW! PWEASE! Did I every describe what Megan looked like? Well if not I will in the next chapter.**


	5. Author's Note!

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know I've been gone in like forever but now I have come back. XD I want to send a BIG Thank You to all those who have reviewed, put this on alert and PM me. :) **

**If you want another chapter of this story, then all you need to do is leave me a PM. I'll try not to be gone for sooo long. Ok now the rest is up to you :) **


End file.
